


The Boy Who Loved TWO?

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicide, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry falls for two Slytherins. Does he get his chance with them?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling
> 
> *Please be kind. This is my first threesome fic.

Harry was doomed. His life was an utter failure. He learned young that he was unloveable and unwanted. He knew this as truth. He accepted it. He wished it was untrue. He wished he could have a happy ever after. That was not for him though. He learned that the hard way.

The Weasley's didn't want him around anymore. Just because he was gay and didn't want to be with Ginny. That shouldn't change things, but it did.

Now he had gone and fallen for not one man, but two. Two men who were together. Merlin Harry was stupid. He couldn't believe he had fallen for both men who were already in a relationship. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't help who he fell in love with. It was just a shame. He couldn't even do that right. He was jealous of their love for each other. He would watch them from afar and pine for them. He would never approach them. He'd be ridiculed.

What was worse was that Draco and Severus started to tease him and play their little game with him. He would roll his eyes at them and scoff at them. He knew what they were trying to do. He would not lower himself to their level. They were just making fun of him. It was pure torture. Their words were like knives twisting in his gut. He could almost imagine himself with them, but to hope would be even worse. It grew tiresome for Harry. He couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much. Their innuendos and teasing smirks were getting under his skin. He tried to not let it bother him. He tried to let it roll off his back. But he hurt too much. He would not put up with it any longer.

"Stop it!" He screamed. "Please just stop."

They had been torturing him again. Draco looked at him concerned. "We're just messing with you." He said.

Harry ground his teeth. Of course they were! They didn't actually want him. No one did. Tears started forming in his eyes. He nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry. I am just tired. I should go." He said resigned. He was numb. He had nothing left in him.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry scoffed. "I'm fine." He got up and walked away. He didn't look back as he apparated away. By the time he arrived home, tears were flowing down his cheeks. This was the last time. No more. He packed his things. And took the next available plane out of there. He figured he'd go full muggle. He found a small Island near North America that sounded perfect. He always wanted to see the beach.

Sitting on the beach looking out at the sunset Harry smiled and slipped off peacefully to a deep sleep. Never to wake again.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev and Draco POV

Severus and Draco were happy together, but they felt they were missing something. They agreed that it was a third for them. They both agreed that the had feelings for a certain green-eyed Gryffindor. They both agreed that they would woo him to join them.

They started flirting with him. Teasing him. Trying to show Harry that they were open to him joining them. They were using their Slytherin techniques to get him. At first Harry seemed to resist their ploys. It seemed they had to just work at it harder. They kept giving him innuendos and tried showing him through teasing remarks. It just wasn't working. They didn't understand why. They kept at though, because they truly wanted him. They just didn't know how else to say it without being too forward.

But then Harry exploded at them. "Stop it!" He screamed at them. "Please just stop it." His voice was so broken.

Severus and Draco were both shocked and taken back. "We're just teasing you." Draco said lightly.

His jaw tightened. Severus thought he saw a flash of pain in his eyes. Had they gone too far? Had Harry not realized they actually wanted him? "Of course you are." He whispered. "I am sorry. I am just tired. I should go." He sounded resigned, upset, cold and unfeeling.

"Harry?" He asked concerned.

Harry scoffed. "I'm fine." He got up and left. Then he Apparated away without even looking back.

Severus and Draco stood there staring after him. "What happened?" Draco asked. "I don't know. I think we went about this the wrong way. Let's let him cool down. We shall search for him in the morning." Draco nodded and they left together and held each other hoping that they would soon have their third there with them.

In the morning when they went looking for him, they found his place empty and abandoned. Were they too late? Where would he go? Why would he just leave? Didn't he know how much they wanted him? How much they loved him?

When the news hit about Harry's death, they were devastated. They had searched for him far and wide, but they were truly too late. Harry would never know. They didn't get their chance to be with him. They consoled each other while each crying their souls out. It was so hard knowing if they had just gone about it a different way, that maybe Harry might still be alive, and with them. They couldn't believe Harry had never realized what they were trying to do. They found out the Weasleys abandoned him. They found out that his relatives were the ones who made him believe he was unloveable. No wonder he didn't see that they were trying to woo him. It was so sad so tragic. They visited his grave often telling him how much they loved him even if he didn't get a chance to hear it, he would know.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I really wanted a sad ending. Not sure what I truly wanted to do in the end about Severus and Draco. I had it in my head that they were really trying to woo him, but didn't know how to woo a Gryffindor.


End file.
